Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział V
Książę nie sprzeciwił się pojedynkowi, gdyż wedle ówczesnych obyczajów nie był w możności tego uczynić. Wymógł tylko, by Rotgier napisał list do mistrza i do Zygfryda de Lowe, że sam pierwszy rzucił rękawicę rycerzom mazowieckim, wskutek czego staje do walki z mężem Jurandówny, który zresztą już pierwej go był pozwał. Tłumaczył się też Krzyżak wielkiemu mistrzowi, że jeśli staje bez pozwolenia, to dlatego, że chodzi o cześć Zakonu i odwrócenie szpetnych podejrzeń, które by hańbę przynieść mogły, a które on, Rotgier, gotów jest zawsze własną krwią okupić. List ten wysłany był natychmiast do granicy przez jednego z pachołków rycerza, dalej zaś miał iść do Malborga pocztą, którą Krzyżacy na wiele lat przed innymi wynaleźli i zaprowadzili w swoich ziemiach. Tymczasem na podwórcu zamkowym ubito śnieg i posypano go popiołem, aby nogi walczących nie grzęzły lub nie ślizgały się po gładkiej powierzchni. W całym zamku panował ruch nadzwyczajny. Wzruszenie tak opanowało rycerzy i dwórki, że w nocy poprzedzającej bitwę nikt nie spał. Mówiono sobie, że walka konna na kopie, a nawet na miecze, często kończy się na ranach, natomiast piesza, a zwłaszcza na straszliwe topory, zawsze bywa śmiertelna. Wszystkie serca były po stronie Zbyszka, ale właśnie im kto więcej miał przyjaźni dla niego lub dla Danusi, z tym większym niepokojem przypominał sobie, co rozpowiadano o sławie i sprawności Krzyżaka. Wiele niewiast spędziło noc w kościele, gdzie też po odbytej przed księdzem Wyszońkiem spowiedzi kajał się i Zbyszko. Mówiły więc jedna do drugiej, patrząc na jego prawie chłopięcą twarz: "Toż to jeszcze dzieciuch!... jakże mu młodą głowę pod niemiecki topór oddawać?" I tym gorliwiej modliły się dla niego o wspomożenie. Ale gdy świtaniem podniósł się i szedł przez kaplicę, aby przywdziać zbroję w izbie zamkowej, znowu przybyło im nieco serca, gdyż głowa i twarz Zbyszka były wprawdzie chłopięce, natomiast ciało nad miarę rosłe i silne, tak iż wydawał im się chłopem na schwał, który poradzi sobie, choćby z najtęższym mężem. Bitka miała się odbyć na podwórzu zamkowym, które wokoło otaczał krużganek. Gdy dzień uczynił się już zupełny, przybyli książę i księżna razem z dziećmi i zasiedli w środku między słupami, skąd najlepiej widać było cały podwórzec. Obok nich zajęli miejsca co przedniejsi dworzanie, szlachetne niewiasty i rycerstwo. Zapełniły się wszystkie kąty krużganku; czeladź usadowiła się za wałem, który utworzon był z wymiecionego śniegu, niektórzy poprzyczepiali się na wykuszach, a nawet na dachu. Tam prostactwo gwarzyło między sobą: "Daj Bóg, aby się nasz nie dał!" Dzień był zimny, wilgotny, ale jasny; powietrze roiło się od kawek, które zamieszkiwały dachy i szczyty baszt, a które spłoszone niezwykłym ruchem, kołowały z wielkim łopotaniem skrzydeł nad zamkiem. Mimo chłodu ludzie potnieli ze wzruszenia, a gdy ozwała się pierwsza trąba oznajmująca wejście zapaśników, wszystkie serca poczęły bić jak młoty. Oni zaś weszli z przeciwnych stron szranków i zatrzymali się na krańcach, każdy z patrzących utaił wówczas dech w piersiach, każdy pomyślał, że oto niezadługo dwie dusze ulecą ku sądowym progom boskim a dwa trupy zostaną na śniegu – i usta coraz jagody niewiast pobladły i posiniały na tę myśl, oczy zaś mężów wpatrzone były jak w tęczę w przeciwników, każdy bowiem pragnął z samej postawy i z uzbrojenia ich wywróżyć sobie, na czyją stronę padnie zwycięstwo. Krzyżak przybrany był w szmelcowany błękitny pancerz, w takież nabiodrza i w takiż hełm z podniesioną przyłbicą i ze wspaniałym pawim pióropuszem na grzebieniu. Zbyszkowi piersi, boki i grzbiet opinała pyszna mediolańska zbroja, którą był swego czasu zdobył na Fryzach. Na głowie miał hełm z okapem, nie zamknięty i bez piór, na nogach bycze skórznie. Na lewych ramionach dźwigali tarcze z herbami: na krzyżackiej była u góry szachownica, u dołu trzy lwy stojące na zadnich łapach, na Zbyszkowej – tępa podkowa. W prawicach dźwigali szerokie, straszne topory, osadzone na dębowych poczerniałych toporzyskach, dłuższych niż ramię rosłego męża. Towarzyszyli im giermkowie: Hlawa, zwany przez Zbyszka Głowaczem – i van Krist, obaj przybrani w ciemne żelazne blachy, obaj również z toporami i tarczami: van Krist miał w herbie krzak janowca, herb Czecha podobny był do Pomiana, z tą różnicą, że zamiast topora tkwił w byczej głowie krótki miecz do połowy w oku pogrążon. Trąba ozwała się po raz drugi, a za trzecim mieli przeciwnicy wedle umowy na się nastąpić. Dzieliła ich już teraz tylko niewielka, posypana szarym popiołem przestrzeń, nad tą zaś przestrzenią unosiła się jako złowrogi ptak – śmierć. Zanim jednak dano trzeci znak, Rotgier zbliżył się ku słupom, między którymi siedzieli księstwo, podniósł swą zakutą w stal głowę i ozwał się głosem tak donośnym, że słyszano go we wszystkich zakątkach krużganku: – Biorę na świadka Boga, ciebie, dostojny panie, i całe rycerstwo tej ziemi, jakom nie winien tej krwi, która będzie przelana. Na te słowa ścisnęły się znów serca, że Krzyżak tak był pewien siebie i swego zwycięstwa. Lecz Zbyszko, mając duszę prostą, zwrócił się do swego Czecha i rzekł: – Śmierdzi mi ta krzyżacka chwalba, gdyż byłaby do rzeczy po mojej śmierci, nie zaś pókim żyw. Ma też ów samochwał pawi czub na hełmie, a ja nasamprzód takich trzy ślubował, a potem ile paliców u rąk. Bóg zdarzył! – Panie... – zapytał Hlawa, pochylając się i nabierając w ręce nieco popiołu ze śniegiem, aby toporzysko nie ślizgało mu się w dłoniach – może da Chrystus, że prędko uwinę się z tym pruskim chmyzem, zali mi wolno będzie wówczas jeśli nie sięgnąć Krzyżaka, to przynajmniej wsadzić mu toporzysko między kolana i zwalić go na ziemię? – Boże cię uchowaj! – zawołał żywo Zbyszko – hańbą byś okrył mnie i siebie. A wtem zabrzmiał po raz trzeci głos trąby. Usłyszawszy to, giermkowie skoczyli jeden ku drugiemu żywo i zapalczywie, rycerze zaś posunęli się ku sobie wolniej i rozważniej, jako aż do pierwszego starcia nakazywała ich dostojność i powaga. Mało kto zważał na giermków, ale ci z doświadczonych mężów i z czeladzi, którzy na nich patrzyli, zrozumieli od razu, jak okrutna przewaga jest po stronie Hlawy. Topór chodził ciężej w ręku Niemca, a również i ruchy jego tarczy były wolniejsze. Spod puklerza widać było jego nogi dłuższe, ale wątłe i mniej sprężyste od potężnych, pokrytych obcisłym ubraniem nóg Czecha. Hlawa natarł też tak zapalczywie, że van Krist prawie od pierwszej chwili musiał się cofać. Zrozumiano od razu, że jeden z tych przeciwników zwalił się na drugiego jak burza, że prze, naciska, razi jak piorun, drugi zaś w poczuciu, że śmierć nad nim, broni się tylko, aby jak najbardziej opóźnić okropną chwilę. Jakoż tak było istotnie. Ów samochwał, który w ogóle stawał do bitki tylko wówczas, gdy inaczej nie mógł uczynić, poznał, że zuchwałe a niebaczne słowa przywiodły go do walki ze strasznym osiłkiem, którego powinien był jak zguby unikać; więc gdy poczuł teraz, że każde z tych uderzeń mogłoby zwalić wołu, upadło w nim zupełnie serce. Zapomniał prawie, że nie dość chwytać ciosy tarczą, ale że trzeba je także zadawać. Widział nad sobą błyski topom i myślał, że każdy z nich jest ostatni. Nadstawiając puklerz, mrużył mimo woli oczy z poczuciem trwogi i zwątpienia, czy je jeszcze otworzy. Z rzadka sam zadał cios, bez nadziei, że przeciwnika dosięże, puklerz tylko podnosił coraz wyżej nad głowę, aby ją jeszcze i jeszcze uchronić. Wreszcie począł się męczyć, a Czech bił w niego coraz potężniej. Równie jak z rosłego chojara odszczepiąją się pod toporem chłopa wióry ogromne, tak i pod razami Czecha poczęły kruszyć się i odpadać blachy ze zbroi niemieckiego giermka. Górny brzeg tarczy wygiął się i spękał, naramiennik z prawego barku stoczył się wraz z przeciętym i pokrwawionym już rzemieniem na ziemię. Van Kristowi włosy stanęły dębem na głowie – i chwyciła go trwoga śmiertelna. Uderzył jeszcze raz i drugi całą siłą ramienia w puklerz Czecha, wreszcie widząc, że wobec okrutnej siły przeciwnika nie ma dla niego ratunku i że ocalić go tylko może jakiś nadzwyczajny wysiłek, rzucił się nagle całym ciężarem zbroi i ciała pod nogi Hlawy. Padli obaj na ziemię i zmagali się wzajem, tocząc i przewracając się po śniegu. Lecz Czech wnet wydostał się na wierzch, przez chwilę tłumił jeszcze rozpaczliwe ruchy przeciwnika, wreszcie przycisnął kolanem żelazną siatkę pokrywającą jego brzuch i wydobył zza pasa krótką, trójgranną mizerykordię. – Oszczędź! – wyszeptał cicho van Krist, wznosząc oczy ku oczom Czecha. Lecz ów zamiast odpowiedzieć rozciągnął się na nim, by łatwiej rękoma dostać jego szyi, i przeciąwszy rzemienną zapinkę hełmu pod brodą, pchnął nieszczęśnika dwukrotnie w gardło, kierując ostrze w dół, ku środkowi piersi. Wówczas źrenice van Krista uciekły w głąb czaszki, ręce i nogi poczęły trzepać śnieg, jakby chciały go oczyścić z popiołu, po chwili jednak wyprężył się – i pozostał nieruchomy, wydymając tylko jeszcze pokryte czerwoną pianą wargi i krwawiąc nadzwyczaj obficie. A Czech wstał, obtarł o suknię Niemca mizerykordię, następnie podniósł topór i wsparłszy się na nim, począł spoglądać na cięższą i upartszą bitkę swego rycerza z bratem Rotgierem. Rycerze zachodni przywykli już byli do wygód i zbytków, podczas gdy "dziedzice" w Małopolsce i Wielkopolsce oraz na Mazowszu wiedli jeszcze życie surowe i twarde, wskutek czego nawet w obcych i niechętnych budzili podziw krzepkością ciała i wytrzymałością na wszelki trud bądź ciągły, bądź doraźny. Pokazało się też i teraz, że Zbyszko góruje nad Krzyżakiem siłą rąk i nóg nie mniej, niż jego giermek górował nad van Kristem, ale pokazało się także, że jako młody ustępuje mu w ćwiczeniu rycerskim. Było to dla Zbyszka rzeczą poniekąd pomyślną, iż wybrał walkę na topory, albowiem fechtunek tego rodzaju bronią był niemożliwy. Na krótkie lub długie miecze, przy których trzeba było znać cięcia, sztychy i umieć ciosy odbijać, miałby Niemiec znaczną przewagę. Lecz i tak zarówno sam Zbyszko, jak i widzowie po mchach i władaniu tarczą poznali, iż mają przed sobą męża doświadczonego i groźnego, który widocznie nie pierwszy raz staje do tego rodzaju walki. Za każdym ciosem Zbyszka Rotgier podstawiał tarczę i w chwili uderzenia cofał ją nieco, przez co rozmach, choćby największy, tracił na sile i nie mógł przeciąć ani też pokruszyć gładkiej powierzchni. Chwilami cofał się, chwilami nacierał, czyniąc to spokojnie, lubo tak szybko, że ledwie można było pochwycić oczyma jego ruchy. Zląkł się książę o Zbyszka, a twarze mężów zasępiły się, wydało im się bowiem, że Niemiec igra jakby umyślnie z przeciwnikiem. Nieraz nie podstawiał nawet tarczy, ale w chwili gdy Zbyszko uderzał, czynił pół obrotu w bok w ten sposób, że ostrze topora przecinało puste powietrze. Było to najstraszniejsze, gdyż Zbyszko mógł przy tym stracić równowagę i upaść, a wówczas zguba jego stałaby się nieuchronna. Widząc to, Czech stojący nad zarżniętym Kristem trwożył się także i mówił sobie w duszy: "Boga mi, jeśli pan padnie, huknę Niemca obuchem między łopatki, aby się też wykopyrtnął". Zbyszko jednak nie padał, gdyż mając w nogach siłę ogromną i rozstawiając je szeroko, mógł utrzymać na każdej cały ciężar ciała i rozmachu. Rotgier zauważył to natychmiast i widzowie mylili się, przypuszczając, że lekceważy przeciwnika. Owszem, po pierwszych uderzeniach, gdy pomimo całej umiejętności cofania tarczy ręka prawie zdrętwiała mu pod nią, zrozumiał, że czeka go z tym młodziankiem ciężki trud i że jeśli go nie zwali dobrym pomysłem, to walka może być długą i niebezpieczną. Liczył, że po cięciu w próżnię Zbyszko mnie na śnieg, a gdy to się nie stało, począł się wprost niepokoić. Spod stalowego okapu widział zaciśnięte nozdrza i usta przeciwnika, a chwilami błyszczące oczy, i mówił sobie, że zapalczywość powinna go unieść, że się zapamięta, straci głowę i w zaślepieniu więcej będzie myślał o zadawaniu razów niż obronie. Ale pomylił się i w tym. Zbyszko nie umiał uchylać się od ciosów półobrotem, ale nie zapomniał o tarczy i wznosząc topór, nie odsłaniał się więcej, niż należało. Widocznie uwaga jego zdwoiła się, a poznawszy doświadczenie i sprawność przeciwnika, nie tylko się nie zapamiętał, ale skupił się w sobie, stał się ostrożniejszym i w uderzeniach jego coraz straszniejszych był jakiś rozmysł, na który nie gorąca, ale tylko zimna zawziętość zdobyć się może. Rotgier, który niemało wojen odbył i niemało staczał bitew bądź kupą, bądź w pojedynkę, wiedział z doświadczenia, że bywają ludzie jako ptaki drapieżne stworzeni do walki i szczególnie obdarowani przez naturę, którzy jakby odgadują to wszystko, do czego inni dochodzą przez całe lata ćwiczeń, i wraz pomiarkował, że ma z jednym z takich do czynienia. Od pierwszych uderzeń zrozumiał, że w tym młodziku jest coś takiego, co jest w jastrzębiu, który w przeciwniku widzi jedynie łup swój i nie myśli o niczym więcej, tylko aby go dosięgnąć szponami. Pomimo swej siły spostrzegł się również, że nie dorównywa w niej Zbyszkowi i że jeśli wyczerpie się przedtem, niż zdoła zadać cios stanowczy, to walka z tym strasznym, choć mniej doświadczonym wyrostkiem może się stać dla niego zgubną. Pomyślawszy to, postanowił walczyć z najmniejszym możliwie wysiłkiem, przyciągnął ku sobie tarczę, ni zbyt następował, ni zbyt się cofał, ograniczył ruchy, zebrał całą moc duszy i ramienia na jeden cios stanowczy i czekał pory. Okrutna walka przeciągała się dłużej nad zwykłą miarę. Na krużgankach zaległa cisza śmiertelna. Słychać było tylko czasem dźwiękliwe, a czasem głuche uderzenie ostrzy i obuchów o tarcze. I księstwu, i rycerzom, i dwórkom nieobce były podobne widowiska, a jednakże jakieś uczucie podobne do przerażenia ścisnęło jakby kleszczami wszystkie serca. Rozumiano, że tu nie chodzi o wykazanie siły, sprawności, męstwa i że większa jest w tej walce zaciekłość, większa rozpacz, większa i bardziej nieubłagana zawziętość, głębsza zemsta. Z jednej strony: straszne krzywdy, miłość i żal bez dna, z drugiej: cześć całego Zakonu i głęboka nienawiść szły na tym pobojowisku na sąd Boży. Tymczasem pojaśniał nieco zimowy, blady ranek, przetarła się szara opona mgły i promień słońca rozświecił błękitny pancerz Krzyżaka i srebrnawą mediolańską zbroję Zbyszka. W kaplicy zadzwoniono na tercję, a razem z odgłosem dzwonu całe stada kawek zerwały się z dachów zamkowych, łopocąc skrzydłami i kracząc zgiełkliwie jakby z radości na widok krwi i tego trupa, który leżał już nieruchomo na śniegu. Rotgier rzucił na niego w czasie walki raz i drugi oczyma i nagle uczuł się ogromnie samotnym. Wszystkie oczy, które na niego patrzyły, były to oczy wrogów. Wszystkie modły, życzenia i ciche wota, które czyniły niewiasty, były po stronie Zbyszka. Prócz tego, jakkolwiek Krzyżak był zupełnie pewien, że giermek Zbyszków nie rzuci się na niego z tyłu i nie sięgnie go zdradliwie, jednakże obecność i bliskość tej groźnej postaci przejmowała go takim mimowolnym niepokojem, jakim przejmuje ludzi widok wilka, niedźwiedzia lub bawołu, od którego nie przedziela ich krata. I nie mógł się temu uczuciu obronić, tym bardziej że Czech, chcąc śledzić przebieg walki, poruszał się i zmieniał miejsce, zachodząc walczącym to z boku, to z tyłu, to od czoła – pochylając przy tym głowę i przypatrując się mu złowrogo przez szpary w żelaznej przyłbicy hełmu, a czasem podnosząc nieco, jakby mimo woli, zakrwawione ostrze. Zmęczenie poczęło wreszcie Krzyżaka ogarniać. Raz po razu zadał dwa ciosy krótkie, ale straszne, kierując je na prawe ramię Zbyszka, ten jednakże odepchnął je tarczą z taką siłą, że toporzysko zachwiało się w dłoni Rotgiera, sam zaś musiał się cofnąć nagle, aby nie upaść. I od tej pory cofał się ciągle. Wyczerpywały się zresztą nie tylko jego siły, ale zimna krew i cierpliwość. Z piersi widzów na widok jego cofania się wyrwało się kilka okrzyków jakby tryumfu, które wzbudziły w nim złość i rozpacz. Uderzenia toporów stały się coraz gęstsze. Pot zlewał czoła obu walczących, a przez zwarte zęby dobywał im się z piersi chrapliwy oddech. Patrzący przestali zachowywać się spokojnie i co chwila teraz odzywały się wołania to męskie, to niewieście: "Bij! W niego!... Sąd Boży! Kara Boża! Bóg ci pomagaj!" Książę skinął kilka razy dłonią, by je uciszyć, ale nie mógł ich powstrzymać. Czyniło się coraz głośniej, gdyż dzieci poczęły tu i ówdzie płakać na krużgankach, a wreszcie przy samym boku księżny jakiś młody, łkający głos niewieści zawołał: – Za Danuśkę, Zbyszku! za Danuśkę! Zbyszko wiedział przecie, że idzie o Danusię. Był pewny, że ten Krzyżak przyłożył ręki do jej porwania, i walcząc z nim – walczył za jej krzywdy. Ale jako młody i chciwy bitew, w chwili walki myślał o samej walce. Nagle ów krzyk uprzytomnił mu jej stratę i jej niedolę. Miłość, żal i zemsta nalały mu ognia do żył. Serce zaskowyczało w nim z rozbudzonego bólu i chwycił go po prostu szał bojowy. Strasznych, podobnych do uderzeń burzy jego ciosów nie mógł już Krzyżak pochwycić ni im wydążyć. Zbyszko uderzył tarczą w jego tarczę z tak nadludzką siłą, że ramię Niemca zdrętwiało nagle i opadło bezwładnie. Ów zaś cofnął się w trwodze i przerażeniu i przechylił się w tył, a wtem w oczach mignął mu błysk topora i ostrze spadło mu jak piorun na prawy bark. Do uszu widzów doszedł tylko rozdzierający krzyk: "Jesus!..." – po czym Rotgier odstąpił jeszcze krok i runął na wznak na ziemię. Wnet zagrzmiało i zaroiło się na krużgankach jak w pasiece, w której pszczoły przygrzane słońcem poczynają ruszać się i szumieć. Rycerze zbiegali całymi tłumami po schodach, czeladź przeskakiwała wał śnieżny, by się trupom przypatrzyć. Wszędy rozlegały się okrzyki: "Ot, sąd Boży!... Ma Jurand dziedzica. Chwała mu i podzięka! To ci chłop do topora!" Inni zaś wołali: "Patrzcie, a dziwujcie się! Już by sam Jurand godniej nie ciął!" Jakoż utworzyła się cała gromada ciekawych naokół trupa Rotgiera, a on leżał na grzbiecie, z twarzą białą jak śnieg, z szeroko otwartymi ustami i z krwawym ramieniem, odwalonym tak strasznie od szyi aż do pachy, że ledwie się na kilku włóknach trzymało. Więc mówili znów niektórzy. "Ot, żyw był i w hardości po ziemi chodził, a teraz i palcem ci nie ruszy!" A tak mówiąc, jedni podziwiali jego wzrost, gdyż wielką przestrzeń na pobojowisku zajmował i po śmierci wydawał się jeszcze ogromniejszy, drudzy zaś pawi pióropusz mieniący się cudnie na śniegu, a trzeci zbroję, którą na dobrą wieś oceniano. Lecz Czech Hlawa zbliżył się właśnie z dwoma Zbyszkowymi pachołkami, by ją zdjąć z nieboszczyka, więc ciekawi otoczyli Zbyszka, wychwalając go i wynosząc pod niebiosa, bo im się słusznie zdawało, że sława jego spadnie na całe mazowieckie i polskie rycerstwo. Tymczasem odjęto mu tarczę i topór, by mu ulżyć, a Mrokota z Mocarzewa odpiął mu i hełm, spotniałe zaś włosy przykrył czapką ze szkarłatnego sukna. Zbyszko stał jakby w osłupieniu, oddychając ciężko, z ogniem jeszcze nie–zgasłym w oczach, z twarzą pobladłą z wysiłku i zawziętą, drżąc nieco ze wzruszenia i trudu. Ale chwycono go pod ręce i poprowadzono do księstwa, którzy czekali nań w ogrzanej komnacie przy kominie. Tam Zbyszko klęknął przed nimi, a gdy ojciec Wyszoniek przeżegnał go i zarazem odmówił wieczny odpoczynek za dusze zmarłe, książę uścisnął za głowę młodego rycerzyka i rzekł: – Bóg najwyższy rozsądził między wami i prowadził rękę twoją, za co niech będzie błogosławione imię Jego – amen! Po czym, zwróciwszy się do rycerza de Lorche i do innych, dodał: – Ciebie, obcy rycerzu, i was wszystkich obecnych biorę na świadków w tym, o czym i sam świadczę, jako się potykali wedle prawa i obyczaju, a jako się sądy Boże wszędy odprawują, tak się też i ten odprawił po rycersku i po bożemu. Okrzyknęli się na to zgodnym chórem miejscowi wojownicy, gdy zaś panu de Lorche przetłumaczono słowa książęce, wstał i oznajmił, że nie tylko świadczy, jako wszystko odbyło się po rycersku i po bożemu, ale gdyby nawet ktokolwiek w Malborgu lub na jakim innym dworze książęcym śmiał o tym wątpić – on, de Lorche, pozwie go natychmiast w szranki na walkę pieszą lub konną, choćby to był nie tylko zwyczajny rycerz, ale olbrzym lub czarnoksiężnik, samego Merlina magiczną siłą przewyższający. A tymczasem księżna Anna Danuta, w chwili gdy Zbyszko z kolei objął jej nogi, mówiła, pochylając się ku niemu: – Czemu się zaś nie radujesz? Raduj się i dziękuj Bogu, bo jeśli cię Bóg w miłosierdziu swym wyzuł z tej obierzy, to cię i dalej nie opuści i do szczęśliwości doprowadzi. A Zbyszko odrzekł: – Jakoże mam się radować, miłościwa pani? Dał ci mi Bóg zwycięstwo i pomstę nad onym Krzyżakiem, ale Danuśkijako nie było, tak i nie ma – i nie bliżej mi do niej teraz niż przedtem. – Najzawziętsi nieprzyjaciele, Danveld, Gotfryd i Rotgier, nie żyją – odpowiedziała księżna – a o Zygfrydzie mówią, iż sprawiedliwszy od nich, choć okrutny. Chwalże miłosierdzie boskie i za to. A mówił także pan de Lorche, że jeśli Krzyżak legnie, to on ciało jego odwiezie, a potem wraz do Malborga pojedzie i u samego wielkiego mistrza o Danuśkę się upomni. Już–ci nie ośmielą się wielkiego mistrza nie posłuchać. – Bóg daj zdrowie panu de Lorche – rzekł Zbyszko – i ja z nim pojadę do Malborga. A księżna przestraszyła się tych słów, jak gdyby Zbyszko rzekł, że bezbronny pójdzie między wilki, które zbierały się zimą w stada w głębokich borach Mazowsza. – Po co? – zawołała. – Na zgubę pewną? Zaraz po spotkaniu nie pomoże ci ni de Lorche, ni te listy, które Rotgier pisał przed walką. Nie zratujesz nikogo, a zgubisz siebie. Lecz on wstał, złożył w krzyż dłonie i rzekł: – Tak mi dopomóż Bóg, że pojadę do Malborga i choćby za morza. Tak mi błogosław, Chryste, jako jej będę szukał do ostatniego tchu w nozdrzach i jako nie ustanę, póki nie zginę. Łacniej mi bić Niemców i potykać się we zbroi niż sierocie jęczeć w podziemiu. Oj, łacniej! łacniej! I mówił to, jak zresztą zawsze, gdy wspominał Danusię, w takim uniesieniu, w takim bólu, że aż chwilami słowa urywały mu się, tak jakby go kto chwytał za gardło. Księżna poznała, że próżno by go odwodzić, że kto by go chciał powstrzymać, ten musiałby go chyba skuć i wtrącić do podziemia. Zbyszko nie mógł jednak wyjechać natychmiast. Wolno było ówczesnemu rycerzowi nie zważać na żadne przeszkody, ale nie wolno było złamać obyczaju rycerskiego, który nakazywał, by zwycięzca w pojedynku spędził na miejscu walki cały dzień aż do następnej północy, a to dla okazania, że został panem pobojowiska, jak i dla okazania gotowości do nowej walki, gdyby ktokolwiek z krewnych lub przyjaciół zwyciężonego chciał go ponownie do niej wyzwać. Obyczaj ten zachowywały nawet całe wojska, tracąc nieraz korzyści, jakie by pośpiech po zwycięstwie mógł przynieść. Zbyszko nie próbował nawet wyłamać się spod nieubłaganego prawa i posiliwszy się nieco, a następnie przywdziawszy zbroję, tkwił aż do północy na dziedzińcu zamkowym pod zasępionym niebem zimowym, czekając na nieprzyjaciela, który znikąd przybyć nie mógł. O północy dopiero, gdy heroldowie obwieścili ostatecznie przy dźwięku trąb jego zwycięstwo, Mikołaj z Długolasu zawezwał go na wieczerzę, a zarazem na naradę do księcia. Krzyżacy 37